


See you again

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Post-The Fast and The Furious (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: It's time to Dominic Toretto to make the last travel of his life, in which he hopes to see the one he always considered as a brother. One-shot inspired by the songSee you again.





	See you again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Volverte a ver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520649) by Lily de Wakabayashi. 

**See you again.**

Today is gonna be the day when we are going to see us again, I can feel it. This night, before I leave the place I have frequented for many years, I said goodbye to everyone. Letty asked me where I will go, after too many months of stability and said me if I´m not too old to travel. I answered her with the truth: I´m not going to come back.

A lot of time has passed since we saw us for the last time; in one way or another, my destiny has always been linked to yours. It wasn´t matter in which road I traveled, or in which place you were, at some point we always ended up meeting. Those routes converted us in brothers, in comrades, in partners of the same adventure, until you took a road in which I could not follow you, on that highway that reach to the sea. Brian O’Conner, it wasn´t matter where you were, to half a mile or on the other side of the world… You were always with me and you were always my brother.

Nonetheless I´m ready, I’ve waiting for this day for many years. I close my eyes and when I open them I´m not in my ‘old man’ room but at the road where we saw each other for the last time, many years ago. Before I can ask what is happening, I see come my old silver car, that stops next to me. I look out the car window and I see a very beautiful woman, with dark hair and violet eyes, someone who I’ve already seen many times in my dreams, and I know the time has come.

“Thank you for coming, I was looking for you,” she said and then smiled to me.

The woman moves to passenger seat, so then I can drive my old car. It´s nice to travel this road again, the road where we saw us for the last time and remember all the moments we spent together, so many racings, so many experiences, so many incidents, so many memories… I wonder if being there you have remembered this, if you have thought about this, as much as I did in the last years…

Suddenly, the woman of the violet eyes and me arrived to the crossroad where our roads separated definitely. She told me that here is where she gets off and I suppose I will go on alone.

“I can’t go with you, from now on you must continue by yourself,” she said to me. “But I’m sure you’ll know where to go. You just have to go on straight ahead, straight to the sun, until you reach the sea.”

I continue driving by myself in a road I know very well, regardless this is the first time I have passed on it. I feel for each mile I travel I´m getting younger and younger, as if the years were receding, and before I can assimilate it, I’ve been again the same young man I was when we met each other for the first time. It´s not necessary to ask if I´m dreaming because I know I´m not, I know this is real, so real as the friendship that always united us. I don´t need to ask, neither, if I can get where I should go, because I know so shall. This is the same road you followed some years ago and that´s confirms me one thing: no matter how many time has passed, in the end we will take the same course.

It's just a matter of staying straight, straight to the sun, on the road that reaches the sea. And when I see you are waiting for me in the beach, with a smile in your lips, I know I arrived to my destination, to my final place. I turn off the motor car for the last time and I get down, letting the excitement for our reunion scatter inside me. Because as we promised the last time we met, finally we are together in a better place.

_It has been a very long way that I had to go to see you again, my old and dear friend… _

**End. **

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don´t own _Fast and Furious_ saga and I don´t make any profit with this work.
> 
> **Author’s note.**
> 
> This is a translation of my fanfic _‘Volverte a ver’_, which was written in Spanish and published in Fanfiction. I wrote this story some years ago, inspired by the beautiful song _‘See you again’_. I´m not a fan of _Fast and Furious_ saga but I really love this song and I cried a lot with its video, so I made a fanfic based on that. The story is told from the point of view of Dominic Toretto and the woman with violet eyes is the Death.


End file.
